<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and trust me like a very best friend by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082772">and trust me like a very best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn wants Cynthia to like her, so she does what she can to impress her new best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Shirona | Cynthia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [93]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and trust me like a very best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dawn has never had any older friends before. Really, she has only ever had Barry, because her town is small and there aren’t a lot of people her own age, and anyone older than her is not particularly interested in being her friend. It seems strange to her that Cynthia takes such an immediate interest in her, but it is exciting all the same, because she has never had an older friend before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does not know much about Cynthia, other than that she is beautiful and that she seems a little scatterbrained, but overall, seems to have everything figured out for herself. Dawn thinks that Cynthia is the kind of person that she wants to grow up to be, and that is before she even knows how amazing of a trainer Cynthia is. She just likes her, overall, and is glad that the feeling seems to be mutual, that against all odds, someone with Cynthia wants to be friends with someone like Dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friendship helps her a lot, for a lot of different reasons. This is the first time that Dawn has left home on her own, the furthest she has ever been from home at all, and she misses her mother, and all the other familiar things, all the comforts that she is used to. Barry is on this trip as well, but he charges off without her, always leaving her behind, always leaving her to try and catch his attention. It is becoming harder and harder to catch his attention, and easier to understand that she is falling behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn does not know how to catch up to him, but she can’t just go home either, no matter how much she may miss his mother and no matter how alone she may feel. Cynthia makes her feel less alone, not quite taking the place of her mother, feeling more like an older sister, something that Dawn has never had. No matter what role she may take on, she is a constant, something that Dawn begins to depend on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me so much of myself at your age,” Cynthia tells her. “That’s why I want to help you so much. I want to be best friends, if that’s alright with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry has always been her best friend, and she isn’t sure if agreeing is a betrayal of their friendship or the revenge that he deserves for leaving her behind. Maybe you can have more than one best friend, or maybe she is immature for fretting over it so much. Cynthia makes her want to be more mature, so that she can be worthy of having a best friend like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself agreeing easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turns out, there is not much she has to do to be worthy of having Cynthia as her best friend. Cynthia seems to be happy with everything that she does, showing up sometimes out of nowhere, like she already knew exactly where Dawn would be. It is only coincidence, but sometimes it feels like something more. Sometimes, it feels like they are meant to run into each other like this, and that thought is strangely thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself missing Cynthia whenever she isn’t around, wishing that they could spend all of their time together, though she doesn’t voice that, because she doesn’t want to seem immature or clingy. In the back of her mind, she knows that her feelings are starting to go beyond friendship, but she is almost certain that she is being silly for feeling like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t until Cynthia asks to spend the night with her that she begins to think otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it is just a sleepover, something that Dawn hasn’t done since she was very young, because her only other friend is Barry, and once they were a certain age, their parents decided that they were too old for a boy and a girl to sleep over together. She doesn’t know if she will ever be too old to have a sleepover with another girl, if her older sister will ever be too old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia is her best friend and like an older sister to her, she reminds herself. She reminds herself of that when Cynthia wants to sleep close to her, cuddled up against her, holding her close like they’re supposed to be hugging or something. Dawn’s heart won’t stop racing, and she doesn’t know if she is afraid or excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever touched yourself before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question comes quickly and it changes everything, and at once Dawn understands what this is, even though she never thought it was possible, no matter how much she may secretly wanted it at times and no matter how much she may have secretly feared it just as much. She shakes her head first to lie, then decides to be honest and nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard, isn’t it?” asks Cynthia. She hesitates before nodding again, because she doesn’t want to seem immature, to not know how to do it, but she still doesn’t want to lie to her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help you. I can show you how to feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn really wants to feel good, but she suddenly does not want Cynthia to touch her, and she lets her anyway. She wants to feel good, and she wants to be mature, and she wants Cynthia to like her, and she wants to be worthy of having a best friend like her, no matter what it might take. Maybe she even wants Cynthia to love her, like family or like something else, she isn’t sure, and she isn’t sure which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to show me,” she lies, or maybe she is being honest this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia likes her more and more and more each time, and Dawn wants her to like her. She wants her to love her, and she lets Cynthia distract her, if it means that she will keep paying attention to her. At first, Cynthia had said she reminded her so much of herself, she wanted to help her along. Cynthia wanted to help her fill her Pokedex and wanted to make sure that she won every battle and caught up to Barry and surpassed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she says things like, “Isn’t this so much better?” and “Wouldn’t you rather be with me?” And when she’s with her, Dawn begins to forget the appeal of all of her old dreams, and begins to forget that she feels bad for letting Professor Rowan down, for ignoring her mother, for letting Barry get so far ahead that he can’t see her anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cynthia is her best friend, like an older sister to her, and she wants her to like her, maybe even love her. She wants to be good enough to deserve a best friend like her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>